Prometheus
]] Prometheus is a recurring demon in the series. History Prometheus was one of the Titans to side with Zeus and his siblings in the great war against the Titans, the original occupiers of Mount Olympus. When Zeus won the war and banished Prometheus' brethren to Tartarus for eternity, Prometheus and his brother Epimethius were given the task of populating the earth with creations. Epimetheus, who created the beasts of the world, gave his creations all of the gifts that could be bestowed, leaving Prometheus with nothing to give to Humanity. To compensate, Prometheus stole fire from Mount Olympus, incurring Zeus' wrath. However, it wasn't until he taught mankind how to trick the gods that he was given his ultimate punishment. Chained to a rock for all time, his liver was eaten every day by a great eagle sent by Zeus. Immortal, he could never die and his liver would regrow. And so he suffered, until the Greek hero Heracles freed him from his torment during the course of his famous Twelve Labors. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Deity Race, Optional Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Deity Race *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hanged Man Arcana *Persona 5: Hermit Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Prometheus is a boss in the Challenge Quest, Defeat Demon In Ginza, where he has been attempting to give humans fire to strengthen them. All fail and disappear upon the flame passing through until he fights Nanashi to see if he is worthy. Upon defeat he realizes he is not only worthy but already wields the flame, deciding to leave since someone has been proven to wield such power. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Prometheus is Baofu's Ultimate Persona. He can only be summoned once his Material Card has been acquired on Mt. Iwato. In the battle against Shadow Baofu, he uses Reverse Prometheus. Even though it is not written in the status screen in the PS1 version, Prometheus is immune to Darkness. Design The design of Prometheus as a Persona has large rocks attached to his bodies. These rocks represent the rock which trapped Prometheus in his originating lore. Before Kazuma Kaneko designed Prometheus for the Persona game, the rocks were more irregular. However, as Kaneko's Persona designs were based upon fashion, those rocks were alternated to resemble the gears in vanguard fashion. The red lines on the rocks represent the energy or fire stolen by Prometheus. On a side note, these concepts of the rocks and red lines reappear in the Obelisk of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. ''Persona 5'' Prometheus is the ultimate Persona of Futaba Sakura. It resembles a large, floating orb that has a series of rainbow linings around it, forming a large grinning face, and is surrounded by flames. It gains the ability to detect rare items from enemies along with the abilities it inherited from Necronomicon. The animations during which Futaba uses Necronomicon, even the interior details, also remain. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Normal= |-| Password= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= : Bind |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Maragion\Innate Recarmdra\Innate High Fire Pleroma\43 Workaholic\45 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Gallery Trivia *In an early concept of Persona 5, Prometheus was intended to be Futaba's initial persona, however she was given an original persona like the other members of the Phantom Thieves. Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Hermit Arcana Category:Persona 5 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas